Crimson Psychosis
Author's Note Ok, you may be wondering why I'm starting a new story. Soo...I wrote down everything for The Fallen Seraphim on a notepad, which I lost on my way to school. So I'm starting a new story, and I am going to improvise, so the updates will be long. DISCLAIMER: All creepypastas are fake! Including this one! 22nd May, 2016 (22/05/16) After a 24 hour CS:GO stream, CS:Go wouldn't work. In fact, Steam wouldn't work, which meant Geometry Dash didn't work. So I went on Minecraft, do to some cool shit on Hypixel and other servers. But the multiplayer button was completely removed. With no other options, I went on the haunted world. The world had completely reset. The seed was exactly the same, but all my items had gone. I had to redo everything, including the mine, the house and everything else (Cor, that rhymed). After I had finished the house. I went exploring. I arrived at the island, where I had first talked to him. It had completely changed. The island looked like it was made completely out of stone, but a different type. It was black, with red creases all over it, making it look like it was stained with blood. I was testing out the 16w20a snapshot, but it had nothing like that. The island had chorus plants everywhere, it had grown massively in size, and in the middle was a skull made out of end stone bricks, and the skull looked like a fortress. I then saw a weird liquid block. It looked like the end portal block. It flowed similarly to lava, but it wasn't lava, because it did not create cobblestone or obsidian, and I was not using a resource pack. It was also flowing slower than lava. After a few blocks, it became static. I saw towards it to get a closer look. However, I did not notice the end portal-like liquid. I made contact with it, and the game crashed. I then checked the crash report. I scanned the text. It contained: tu es mortuus ''(which I translated as 'you are dead') ''tHe CrImSoN pArAgOn Is CoMinG That was strange. What even is the Crimson Paragon? 1st June, 2016 (01/06/2016) For some reason, when I went on my computer, it directed me to that same world. I went to that skull fortress island again. The void lava was inching closer block by block, and then it went static. I had to do everything again. I had to punch the wood, I had to mine stuff, and then I found a huge vein of diamonds. I however had not prepared to build a shelter, so I had to build an impromptu shelter with whatever I had. I camped out there for the night. The next Minecraft day, I set out to work on my gear. I spent hours getting amazing diamond stuff. The day after that, I geared up, and armed with a god sword, a god bow, a lot of spectral arrows, tons of Gapples, a few Notch Apples and a fuck ton of building blocks and set off for the fortress. Remembering how I died walking into the void lava. I played it smart, and build a sky bridge over the void lava and onto the island. Should I say, sky tunnel? I made it so that I couldn't be knocked off of the bridge and into the void lava. When I was halfway there, I was shot, and I was knocked back far. I looked up to see skeletons, in full enchanted chain armour (certainly with OP enchants) and probably god bows, as they did me 2 and a half hearts of damage. It took a while, but I managed to pick them off, one by one. I dropped down to claim their stuff. Turns out they had Protection X and Unbreaking 100 on their armour, Aqua Affinity on their helmet, Thorns X on their chestplate, Respiration X on their leggings, and Feather Falling X + Depth Strider X on their boots, and for some reason, from the chestplate down, they had all level X enchantments of all the other types of Protection. They also had Power X, Punch X, Flame, Infinity and Unbreaking 100. I got rid of my bow and my armour, and I took theirs. A message appeared in the chat saying: ' You have arrived, partially prepared, in my domain. Look up.' The mouth of the skeleton was right in front of me. 20th June, 2016 (20/06/2016) Just logged on to Minecraft. The skull fortress and the island had vanished. Then the screen started to flicker. That's when I logged off.Category:Supernatural Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Dramapasta